The Tale of the Wanderer
by Rethgaud
Summary: After the incident in Tokyo, the Titan's head home to find that all troublemakers from before haven't shown their faces on the street, while an unknown darkness begins to rise. They soon find themselves not only fighting for the city and the citizens, but their own lives. Will they defeat this new evil, or tremble beneath its power?
1. Prolog: Midnight Musings

A subtle chill crept across the top of the ruined structures of the city's junkyard, made up of the discarded and forgotten items of man. The earth surrounding it wreaked of the seemingly endless rot pilled atop it, bringing a most unpleasant hint to the wind which carried it. The once blue sky had turned to dismal black, speckled with petty stars, twinkling weakly as they tried to light the world through the moonless night.

The Wanderer was still in the darkness, looking down across the littered ground which lay at least a dozen feet below her. Like a gargoyle, she sat upon the scrap metal as best she could, careful to keep a good distance from what could slice or impale her. Her black clothes stuck to her wet body as she held position in the midst of the gentle storm, her hood seeping upon her head. Her mask, black with radiant gold lining and the mouth curved into a wide, malicious grin was, in its own right, the most unsettling of all as the lighting burst in the gloomy sky, revealing the figure to whoever else may have been nearby.

Her mind was tranquil as she watched each glossy drop of water slip from the well-rusted pieces of cars, computers, and so forth, shattering upon its next impact to further repeat the cycle. As she dwelled upon the never ending pattern the water preformed, her thoughts grew increasingly sober. It was... pointless; The so-called Circle of Life that all of man looked up to in awe and adoration. Man was born, raised up and taught to work to support the world in some way, had his own children, tutored them to do the same, and soon passed, becoming one with the earth for all eternity... or possibly even reincarnated, forced to unknowingly repeat what was practically the same life. Her mind swirled deep with these thoughts, drowning herself out from the thunder's growl, growing ever nearer.

The nipping chill of the howling wind upon her soaked skin was what finally broke her train of thought, sending shivers up her curved spine which caused her to wrap her arms around her thin torso.

It was time for her to take her leave. The others had to be gathered, and there was much to be done. She needed to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Rise

Ever watchful eyes scanned the city in the distance, well lit by the scattered lights, moving cars, and the countless windows of residence that hadn't yet gone to bed. Though it was imaginable that actually being in the city was quite obnoxious, watching it from Titans' Tower dawned a different look upon it. It was peaceful. It wasn't every day this specific Titan - any Titan, really - could enjoy time like this.

With his thin legs dangling over the side of the tower, Robin slouched with his elbow resting in one of his thighs, holding his chin in his gloved hand. His other arm had been left limp, resting on the cold surface beside him. Behind him, he could hear the sound of his cape, gently whooshing around this way and that in the chilled night breeze. He took in a deep breath through his nostrils, holding it hostage in his lungs for a moment or so before heavily sighing.

He could feel his eyelids beginning to grow heavy beneath his mask, fighting to keep them open. In all honesty, Robin was not at all used to staying up this late. He'd always made a habit of going to bed before midnight to ensure he could rise early the next morning without difficulty. After all, he - no, _they_ - could be needed at any time. Sleeping in wasn't a good idea - perhaps even a hazardous one.

But then again, what was he thinking? There didn't seem to be much left to be wary of. For whatever odd reason, it seemed that directly after the incident with Boshogun in Japan, the crime died down back home. Many of the city's usual troublemakers - Mad Mod, Dr. Light, and even the students from Hive Academy - hadn't even shown their faces in some time, leaving the streets unusually quiet. Despite the prolonged peace that rippled through the city, he couldn't help but think - and feel - something was terribly off. It'd been so peaceful that he and Starfire had even been able to go out on a few dates since they'd returned home two weeks ago. He did enjoy that, of course, but no matter what, he couldn't seem to shake this... _feeling._

Something was about to happen. He _knew_ it.

Air rushed into his lungs as his chest expanded, holding his spare hand in front of his mouth as he yawned. He really did need to get to bed...

The loud whine of the metal door behind him slowly opening brought his train of thought to a skidding halt. He lifted his head, lowering his now free arm into his lap as he straightened up.

There were a few moments of silence before the gentle clicking of shoes on the roof made its way over, stopping directly behind him.

"Robin...?"

It was Starfire, her voice crystal clear like the gentle ring of a bell.

He turned back to her, forcing a small smile across his exhausted face. "Hey, Star." he said warmly.

Starfire's green eyes twinkled as her thin lips went into a grin, lifting up off the ground as she floated over to his side to sit and join him. Her red hair gleamed as it was pushed around by the cool wind, causing her to push it aside multiple times.

An awkward silence flowed over the both of them to the point that a dropped pin could have been perfectly heard. This whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing was _definitely_ still new to them, and slightly uncomfortable, at times, despite how long the two had known each other. Of course, as expected, the occasional - well, more than occasional - tease came from Beast Boy or Cyborg.

But it was these moments. These moments still caused them both to feel butterflies flutter in their stomachs.

Robin kept quiet, bitting his lower lip as his eyes dashed this way and that underneath his mask, trying to think of something, _anything_, to say to her. Starfire, on the other hand, sat quite still, fidgeting with her small hands as they rested in her lap.

"_Come __**on**__, Robin!"_ his thoughts screamed out to him, "_Say something! At least make a compliment! Her hair, her eyes, her clothes...! __**Do**__ something!"_

He took in a gulp, hoping she wouldn't notice the heavy amount of nervousness that plagued his entire being. Filling his lungs with a deep breath, he slowly opened his mouth to speak, still scrambling for the right words.

"Soo..." he finally began, feeling completely dumbfounded. He almost wished he could kick himself.

Now toying with a few strands of her hair with both hands, she turned her gaze over to him. "Yes?" she slowly asked.

Crud! He hadn't planned for her to actually _respond_. She was now expecting him to have something to say!

He raced through every inch of his mind, searching for absolutely anything decent he could come up with. It was at moments like these that he was quite happy with the fact his mask hid the emotion in his eyes...

In complete desperation, the worst choice of words passed his lips.

"The weather's nice."

"_Uuuugh..." _the little voice in his head groaned "_That's the __**best**_ _you had_? _**Really**_?"

Starfire was quick to shoot him a wide smile, leaning forward so she could look more directly at his face. "Yes, it is!" she happily agreed, adding a small giggle afterwards.

He could tell, however, by the little sigh that followed as she leaned back, she wasn't at all pleased with what he'd just said. She'd been hoping for something a bit more exciting. Probably anything but the weather...

He pressed his lips together until they formed into a thin line, gently clutching the back of his neck with one hand. Taking in another deep breath through his nose, he closed his eyes, mustering up some sort of sentence that might help make a good recovery.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened his mouth yet again to speak, hesitating ever so slightly. Here went nothing.

"Star?"

"Hm?"

He looked up, meeting her gaze with his. "Do you want to go do something tomorrow? In the city?"

"_Of course in the city. Where else would you go? Cleveland?" _his mind hissed, not seeming to want to let up on its trenchant criticizing.

Despite the fact that his own frustration was directed completely at himself, he couldn't help but slightly chuckle. That was a rather ridiculous thing to put at the end...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, warm hand reaching over to touch the surface of his cheek. Starfire's eyes gently blinked a few times as she stared back into Robin's, slowly leaning in, a tired but bright smile left on her face.

"Robin," she said sincerely, snuggling closer to him "I would be most pleased with that."

A certain warm feeling of pride built up in himself as Starfire laid her head on his chest, bringing down her hand from his face to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes slowly slid closed in relaxation, sighing a time or two as she listened to his heartbeat.

Gently, he brought up a free arm around her shoulders, holding her closer to him.

He couldn't remember the last time everything seemed so right - so _perfect_ - and yet, so... _wrong._ It was like all the evil had been taken away from the world while they'd gone away to Japan. The streets were cleaned up, the bad guys had gone quiet, and there hadn't been so much as even a robbery in days. Something inside him stirred in his mind, sensing something was about to happen; that all this was simply the calm before the storm.

Something was on the rise. Something with a strong appetite for blood.


	3. Chapter 2: The Flames of Hell

"Which is why," Wanderer continued, arms folded across her chest "you were needed."

The Mentality sat quietly in the fetal position, his arched back toward one of the few standing walls of the house ruins. The loosely fitting Arkham Asylum straight jacket hardly kept his gangly body warm as he fiddled with one of its broken belts. The poorly cut and ripped jacket sleeves seemed quite fitting with his short, frizzed, black hair, looking as if he hadn't cared to even glance at a hairbrush for the few months he was quarantined. His hazel eyes, outlined with dark rings, were still, glossy, and seemingly lifeless as he stared off into the distance, mentally recording every word that flowed from beneath The Wanderer's mask.

Though the abandoned and wrecked house wasn't much of a safe haven, The Mentality gladly welcomed it over the small room he'd been practically put on display in for the passing psychiatrists and doctors. Asylum? No. More like a zoo, in his opinion. But despite the gaping holes, termite damage, and lack of electricity or running water, he took what he had been given.

Finally looking up, he examined The Wanderer. With a black leather corset constricting her waist and bringing unavoidable attention to her breasts, there was no way to deny that this shady character was, indeed, a woman. He could tell by the mere sound of her voice she was young. Older than he was, probably in her mid to late twenties, but young, none the less.

"_The corset really does enhance a woman's bust. It's been a while since I've seen something so beautifully... __**structured**__."_ he mused as he continued to explore her. It had indeed been some time since he'd actually seen a woman's figure. He wasn't lusting, however. Merely admiring.

Wanderer sat before him, perfectly planted in a slightly rusted metal folding chair, which was one of the few her guest had neglected as he crouched on the floor. Her spine was straight, pushed up carefully against the chair's back. Her hands were neatly laid one on top of the other in her lap, her cloth covered legs crossed effortlessly.

"You said there was a third. Where is this so-called silent soldier of yours?" he questioned plainly, pulling his thoughts away from her body's assets, his eyes wandering back up to her face.

"Out." she replied, remaining terribly still "He has gone to watch over our targets."

"I see." he lazily sighed, returning to toying with a broken belt.

The wind's soft howl soon became the only sound filling the growing silence. Aside from the occasional clink of the belt's metal, neither one moved or spoke, content as they returned to their thoughts.

The Mentality finally broke the silence, setting the belt's end beside him as it reflected the morning sun. "So what are we to do, dearest Wanderer?" he asked her, staring at her as his mind formed various thoughts and questions.

Her eyes were visible through her mask's slits as she glanced back down to him. "Wait." she eerily whispered "Just wait..."

* * *

"_Really?"_

Raven sighed in disgust as she stared down at the bag of lettuce in her hand. "Betty's Garden Goods" was printed across its plastic in bright red letters, followed by "Always Fresh!". Her eyes looked back to the actual produce, speckled with brown, tender spots from mold. Just the look of the slime which covered everything inside the bag was enough to almost make her lose her appetite. She'd hoped for something refreshing for breakfast, like a salad. It now seemed she'd have to improvise.

"_Disgusting..." _she thought to herself again, her mouth fixed in a frown _"Wasn't Beast Boy eating some of this just yesterday? He and Cyborg are like human garbage disposals..."_

Her eyes faded into nothing but whites as darkness engulfed the bag, tossing it into the kitchen's garbage can with a gentle _thunk _as it collided with everything else that had been thrown into the black bin.

She opened the fridge door for a second time, bending down slightly to get a better look at what food they had tucked away. Most of it probably hadn't seen the light of day in ages, or was some utterly revolting meal Starfire had cooked up from a strange alien recipe. Her eyes came across the countless leftovers that paraded the shelves and drawers of the refrigerator, a great deal of it looking as if it had been made weeks ago and was capable of giving someone food poisoning.

"This is hopeless..." she finally decided after a moment of searching. She straightened herself up, letting go of the fridge door and allowing it to close on its own "I'd rather wait for lunch than eat-"

" 'Sup, Raven?"

At the very sound of the slightly raspy, higher pitched voice, the cloaked young woman's shoulders automatically drooped, an itching sense of annoyance filling her. In all honesty, there were some mornings when she didn't mind Beast Boy; It was as if her emotions had their own reset button, cleaning the slate of all the irritating things he'd done the day or week before. There were days when she didn't mind being bombarded with petty jokes and puns, simply feigning an attitude of disgust out of pure habit as she continued with her average tasks. There were days when she just didn't _care_.

...However, this was not one of those days.

Closing her eyes for only a moment, Raven did her best to quell her emotions, taking great care to control her powers before she replied.

"Hi..." she bitterly croaked, not bothering to turn her head or body to see her green companion. As far as she was concerned, the fridge was a far better subject of interest.

"So, whada we got in the fridge?" he questioned, still somewhat unaware of her fowl mood "I'm starving!"

"Nothing worth eating." she dully answered, reciting her meditational chant within her mind, still refusing to glance back. She reached back with her nimble fingers to grasp the corners of her hood, slipping it over her dark hair. With her sudden emotional swing, perhaps it would be best to avoid seeing him at all...

An awkward silence flowed over the two young adults as they both remained silent, not moving a single muscle as they continued to ponder what the other might do. Many mornings were quite similar to this, not depending on the mood either one was in. Such a situation was inevitable, really, with such clashing personalities.

Beast Boy carefully bit his lower lip, his brow slightly furrowed with his eyes flashing this way and that with his sight fixed on his own feet. He held his hands behind his back, his fingers locked with twiddling thumbs, mustering up what to say next.

He looked up, the back of his mind questioning if his next move was such a wonderful idea.

"So..." he slowly began, adding in an attempted friendly chuckle to lighten up the current atmosphere. "You hear Robin and Star are going on a date?"

"Yeah, I did..." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice, unimpressed with the question she was answering. "Yippee for them."

Robin and Starfire dating... The whole idea was still new to the pale teen, despite the fact she'd seen it coming for ages. On occasions, the alien Titan would come to her, talking for what seemed like hours on the events of her latest outing with her boyfriend. Frankly, it got on Raven's nerves most of the time, leading to her performing her usual act of disinterest. But on the inside... She couldn't help but feel... _jealous_. That single lingering emotion dwelled within her body, gnawing away at her every now and then like a consistent hunger. She would never do anything to tear Robin or Starfire apart or hurt either one of them, naturally, but at the same time... She somewhat wanted what she now saw they had. She was envious... and she _hated it._

"Raven...?"

The conversation came to a sudden halt as the automatic metal door to the living room slid open, soon following with particularly light footsteps, clearly belonging to a small individual.

"Morning, Robin!" Beast Boy called out to him, turning away from the cloaked figure with a fang-baring smile.

The entire atmosphere took an incredible turn, simply from having the masked Titan in the room. For whatever reason, he'd always had that strange effect on people. That's probably what made him the favorite of countless young boys in the city - Heck, that's probably what made him the head of the Teen Titans. He had a way with influencing those around him, just by being there; A natural born leader.

"Hey." he responded with a small smile "So what's going on?"

"Not much." the fanged boy simply admitted, his smile turning into a mischievous smirk "We were just talking about how you and your _loooove_ bird are going out today." he lightheartedly mocked Robin as he came up beside him, raising his eyebrows as he questioned "So whatcha gonna do? Get all romantic and spit-swap over lunch?"

He couldn't help but crack a small chuckle as he turned away from Beast Boy, his cheeks now a light pink. "C'mon," he urged, managing to look back up "we've just been dating for two weeks. It's not quite like that yet."

"Yeah, not _yeeeet._" he continued on, gently elbowing Robin.

Buried deep within her act, Raven laughed in the back of her mind as she continued to simply listen, turning to avert her gaze to her friends. Sure, she was jealous, but she was also at least happy for the new couple as well. Robin was a good friend... and so was Starfire. She was glad that after the months of stress, things were finally calming down for them. Everything seemed so in balance and at peace... Raven had even recently began to find peace with herself within all of this. Perhaps the hard times were over? She could only hope as she allowed her mind to wander even further through her many thoughts.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so... happy. Years ago, she thought such a place in her mind was out of reach. But now... she was actually there, satisfied and with no regrets.

From here, things could only get better. Or so she thought...

* * *

_In puritate Virginis Maria, in animis pacem. _

The church bells rang within the far heavens as The Wanderer sat before one of the chapel's many fireplaces, watching as the flames moved in a furious tango as they ate away at the helpless wood. The dancing red light reflected in her own dark eyes, as if the windows of her soul were the very pits of hell, condemning the priests which sang as they passed behind her in a single file

She was a demon among the angels. Of course, those self righteous bastards didn't possess the whit to truly see it. In her opinion, a man willing to act against the world for himself was the closest thing to gods there was. The average man feared sin and spirits of evil which did not exist. No, the only true monsters in the world...

_Nos lumen in mundo. Libera nos peccati nostri._

...are the men who live in it. Rapists, thieves, murderers, cowards... All men, male or female, are equal. And then, there's the saviors, doing what is "right" to simply feel better about the terrible deeds of their past... to hide their own demons behind an invisible and intangible light.

Quietly, she pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her red hoodie, just in front of her belly. Naturally, she was smarter than to dress in her usual attire which caused her to look more than rather suspicious. Being caught by a few religious moronic baboons was something she certainly did not intend to happen.

She pinched the different folds between her fingers, gently bending the paper until it was completely unfolded. Upon its face was a picture of five young adults, all simply standing, stuck in time as they had been when her assistant had snapped the photograph. Her eyes narrowed upon each one of their faces, all without a hint of worry or awareness of what was soon to come.

_Nos ab igne inferni affliguntur damnati. Daemones a nobis in terra. _

In a single, swift movement, she tossed the paper into the fire, watching as the faces of justice slowly burned away in the terrible heat.

In the end, the heroes of man would all be swallowed up in flame.


End file.
